Aloha Adventures
by Rebecca Cage
Summary: Three months after the transplant, SG1 and friends head to Maui for a week of relaxing. What zany adventures will ensue? Read to find out. You might want to read I'll Be There first.
1. Eager Anticipation

Aloha Adventures

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Stargate SG-1, related characters, and/or paraphernalia. The greatly loved Stargate franchise is owned by the creative minds as MGM. I am not receiving any monetary compensation for my work. In fact, the only compensation I get at all is the enjoyment and great reviews of the people out there who read this. So please do not try and sue me for pursuing entertainment.

Chapter 1: Eager Anticipation

It had been five months since Jack O'Neill had gotten a new lease on life because of Daniel Jackson's quick thinking and heroism and now SG-1, with the addition of a few other close friends, were going away for a week on a relaxing vacation so they could all be together.

The group had been planning their excursion for a while and they had finally decided that they were going to go to Maui, Hawaii to relax in paradise. They were leaving the next day and there was still so much left to do. Now they were all sitting in the commissary at Cheyenne Mountain having lunch together.

"All right, guys. We're out of here tomorrow for a much needed vacation after all we've been through lately. Why don't you guys head on home and finish what you need to do to get ready. I need to hang around here for a little while and wait for Jonas and Kianna to get here, then I'll do the same." Jack said as he finished the slice of pie that he had been eating.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, Jack. I really do need help Sarah finish packing everything. We got everything for the most part put together last night but there are a few last minute details that she might appreciate a little help with." Daniel agreed.

"Yeah, I think I'll head home too. That way I can get our things together and hopefully I can have everything done by the time you get home so that way we can spend the evening just relaxing." Sam put in, leaning over to give Jack a kiss. When they had become engaged, Sam had moved into Jack's house and they had been living together for the past five months.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, Sam. What about you, Teal'c?"

"If it is not in objection, O'Neill, I would prefer to remain here as you await the arrival of Jonas Quinn and Kianna Cyr. I am most anxious to see both of them again." Teal'c replied.

"That's fine. Actually, I'd like the company. So, Sam, why don't you and Daniel go ahead and head on out. Honey, I'll be back home with Jonas and Kianna as soon as they get here." Jack said, kissing Sam tenderly as she left the commissary with Daniel.

"Hey, T. I was wondering if I could get you to do a quick little favor for me while we're waiting. Will you go down to the infirmary and check with Janet to make sure that she and Cass are going to be ready tomorrow. Also make sure to let her know that we're leaving for the airport at 0500."

"Indeed I will. I shall meet you in the control room shortly." Teal'c agreed, nodding to Jack as he retreated to the infirmary to speak with Janet and deliver Jack's message.

* * *

In the infirmary, Janet was finishing up some paperwork that needed to be squared away before she left for vacation when Teal'c entered her office quietly. When she sensed his presence, the doctor looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Teal'c. What can I do for you?"

"Greetings, Dr. Fraiser. I wish to deliver a message to you from O'Neill. He wishes me to ensure that you and Cassandra Fraiser will be prepared to depart in the morning. He also asked that I remind you that the time of our departure to the airport is 0500 hours."

"Okay, I was just getting ready to look for the Colonel to ask him about that but you saved me the trip. Thank you, Teal'c. We'll be ready to go because Cassie will make sure we are. This trip to Hawaii is all she's talked about for the past month." Janet said happily.

"I am certain that O'Neill will be most pleased to hear this. I must return to the control room because O'Neill and I are awaiting the arrival of Jonas Quinn and Kianna Cyr from Kelowna. Major Carter and Daniel Jackson have both already departed the mountain."

"Yeah, I was just about to do that too. I need to get my stuff together and make sure that Cass actually packed herself some clothes and not just video games, CDs and things like that to take on the plane."

"Indeed. I shall speak with you later, Dr. Fraiser. I will also inform O'Neill that you will be ready in the morning." Teal'c said as he nodded to Janet and left the infirmary to meet Jack in the control room.

* * *

Back in the control room, Jack was standing with General Hammond waiting for the off world activation that they knew was coming when Teal'c walked in and nodded to them.

"I have been to the infirmary to deliver your message as you requested, O'Neill. Dr. Fraiser wishes for me to inform you in return that she and Cassandra Fraiser will be ready to depart tomorrow morning at 0500. She also stated to me that she will return to her home soon to ensure that Cassandra Fraiser has packed clothing in addition to recreational items for our flight."

"Good. Thanks, T. I appreciate it."

"You are welcome. What is the status of Jonas Quinn's arrival?" Teal'c asked.

"They should be coming through just any time now. It shouldn't be too much longer now." Jack said, just as the gate began spinning and the alarms sounded signaling an off world gate activation. "See, what'd I tell you."

"Incoming wormhole! Receiving IDC. Here it is. It's the Kelownan iris code, sir."

"Open the iris, Sergeant." Hammond ordered.

"Yes, sir."

As the iris opened, Jack and Teal'c walked quickly into the gate room with Hammond at the exact moment the Stargate exploded to life. Not long after, Jonas Quinn and Kianna Cyr stepped through the wormhole and walked down the ramp to greet the three waiting at the bottom.

"Jonas! Hey, how ya doing?" Jack called as Jonas approached, slapping him on the shoulder. "Kianna. How are you doing? You look much better than you did the last time I saw you."

"We're doing great, Jack. I can honestly say that you look 100 better that you did the last time I saw you as well." Jonas smiled.

"It is good to see both of you again." Teal'c greeted, bowing respectfully to their two friends.

"Welcome back to Earth, Jonas. I'm glad that you're here under better circumstances this time." Hammond said happily.

"I'm glad I was able to come. I'm glad that my visit is under pleasant circumstances as well."

"Come on, you two. Sam's waiting at my place for us. Let's get going." Jack said, ushering them all out of the gate room. Bidding goodbye to Teal'c, Jack took Jonas and Kianna to the surface where they stepped out into the biting chill of the cold December evening.

* * *

Back at the house she shared with Jack, Sam had just finished packing everything that they needed and setting up the spare bedroom for their guests and she was sitting on the couch channel surfing when she heard Jack's truck pull up in the driveway.

"Sam! We're here, honey!" Jack shouted as he came in the front door and kissed his fiancé deeply as Jonas and Kianna followed.

"I see that. I got all of our things ready to leave in the morning." Sam began, suddenly remembering that they had company. "Sorry about that guys. How are you? It's great to see you both!"

"It's great to see you too, Sam. Things have been really hectic on Kelowna lately and we're glad to have this chance to get away and just relax for a while." Jonas grinned, hugging Sam.

"He's right. We've both been putting in some very long hours these past few weeks and haven't had a lot of time to ourselves and to be together. It's really good to be here where there's nothing to worry about." Kianna added, stopping as something caught her eye. "Sam, I don't mean to be nosy but, what's that on your hand?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. We didn't get the chance to tell you guys given that everyone has been so tied up lately. Jack and I are engaged. We're getting married in June. He proposed to me a few weeks after all of that business wrapped up. It wasn't long after you left to go back to Kelowna, Jonas. The military regulations were waived for the entire SGC by the President and everyone has been very supportive."

"Whoa. That's some really big news. Congratulations! It's about time you two got the chance to be together. Now you're going to be a family. After all that you guys have been through, I'd say that the fates are really smiling on you."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Actually, having to have that transplant really put some things into perspective for me. I figured if I love the woman I need to try to find a way to be with her. Then when Hammond opened that door for me, I ran through it head on and asked her to marry me. I can't wait to make Sam my wife."

"Okay. I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry. I have some chili warming in the kitchen. Jack, can you show Jonas and Kianna to the guest room, sweetheart, so they can get settled in. I know they must be tired from their trip here through the gate and they'll probably want to put their bags down. It'll be a few minutes before the food is finished." Sam said, kissing Jack's lips lightly as he led their friends down the hall so they could dump their things in the spare bedroom.

* * *

Back at their, Sarah was finishing sorting through the things they were going to take when she heard the front door open. She was turning to head down the hall when she heard Daniel's voice.

"Sarah! I'm home, sweetheart! Where are you?" Daniel called from the entryway.

"Here I am, Daniel." Sarah smiled as she came in from the back hallway and kissed him gently. "What are you doing home so early? I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour."

"Well, since we are leaving on vacation tomorrow, Jack talked to Hammond and got clearance for us to leave the mountain a little bit early. Sam left when I did and Jack hung around to wait for Jonas and Kianna to come through. I assume he's probably back home with Sam by now. So, do you need any help finishing up?"

"Actually, I do. I never realized how much packing was involved in going away for a week. It's really weird to be packing shorts and T-shirts to go on vacation in the middle of December. I can't get over it."

"Yeah, it does seem a little strange at that. I'm looking forward to being able to get away from it all for a week and just relax. It gets really tough in our line of work sometimes." Daniel said frankly.

"I know. You really have it rough. Luckily you have me to come home to at the end of the day or after a long mission to make it all better." Sarah whispered in Daniel's ear, rubbing his shoulders lightly.

"Knowing you're here makes it easier to leave all my stress at the door when I come home. Now let's hurry up and get finished getting ready. We're going to have to be ready to leave here at about 4:30 in the morning because Jack said they'd be here to pick us up. Our flight takes off at 6:30 and we're going to have to be at the airport by 5:00. So we really need to get to bed early."

"Good idea. Now, if you'll please come with me, we'll get started packing."

* * *

Sam had just finished putting the food on the table and Jack was pouring some drinks when Jonas and Kianna appeared in the kitchen. It was great for them to have their friends there for the night and Jack was glad that they were going to be coming to Maui with them. During the year he had spent with SG-1, Jack had developed a deep respect for Jonas and it meant a lot that he had dropped everything to come to Earth when he heard about his and Daniel's hospitalization.

"This looks great, Sam. You really didn't have to cook for us though." Jonas smiled as he pulled a chair back for Kianna to sit before taking a seat himself.

"Thanks. I hope you guys like it. So, how was your trip through the gate?"

"Really tiring. I haven't been through the gate that many times as myself if you know what I mean, and I tend to forget how hard it can be sometimes to travel that way." Kianna said honestly, resting her head on Jonas' shoulder momentarily.

"I can relate to that. When I first came to Earth and started going on missions with SG-1, whenever we'd come back from an off world mission, I was always totally exhausted. It takes a while to get used to." Jonas agreed.

"Well, the good news is that this is one trip that we won't have to make via the Stargate. Nothing but a relaxing flight to paradise. It's going to be amazing."

"Yeah. Jack's right. After everything that's gone on over the past few months, a little relaxation is a luxury all of us could use right now. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Especially when you've been awake for two days straight trying to maintain peace between the three nations on our planet. I swear it feels like I'm in charge of a group of preschool children rather than being Ambassador in charge of peace on our planet. I was on the verge of a total nervous breakdown when you guys sent a message asking us to come on this vacation with you. Kianna's been at it just as hard so she's equally as exhausted."

"Well, it sounds like a get away is just what the doctor ordered for you two. I think we all need to get to bed though because we need to be ready at 4:00 in the morning because Teal'c's going to meet us over here so we can get Daniel and Sarah first and then go pick up Janet and Cass." Jack announced as he stood up and began helping Sam clean the kitchen up.

"I guess so. I didn't really realize that we were going to need to be out of here so early. Let's help Sam get this mess cleaned up and then we can get some rest. Jack's right that we have an early day tomorrow but I think it's going to be well worth it." Jonas agreed as he and Kianna began helping clean up as well.

* * *

After they had finished their packing, Daniel and Sarah had eaten a light dinner and now they were relaxing in bed watching the news. It was then that something occurred to Daniel that he hadn't really thought about.

"Hmm."

"What's the matter?" Sarah asked, confused about what Daniel found funny.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that I realized the wonder of this whole trip we're taking. I mean, just five months ago we were wondering how everything was going to turn out and I could have lost one of my very best friends. Now, things are back to normal, everything is as it should be, and we're all going on the vacation of a lifetime together. It's just funny how a situation like the one we went through makes something that most people tend to take for granted seem like such a miracle. That's something you can't find anywhere else." Daniel whispered, leaning over to kiss Sarah on the cheek.

"I know. Even though the whole thing is over I still have nightmares about it sometimes. I know I wasn't the one going through it but I was directly involved and that helpless feeling is something I never want to experience again as long as I live."

"I promise, love, that as long as I have anything to say about it, you won't have to. I know I haven't told you thing enough but I'm proud of you for how you stayed strong through all that especially with how scared you must have been. That's just one of the many things I love about you."

"I love you, too. I love you more every day. Let's not worry about the past anymore. We need to concentrate on the future and in order to do that, we really need to get some sleep so we won't be worn out in the morning." Sarah whispered, pulling Daniel close to her.

"You're right. We'll have to be up by at least 4:00 so we can be ready when Jack, Sam and the others get here to pick us up." Daniel agreed, relaxing into the blankets and bringing his head to rest on Sarah's shoulder. A few minutes later, they were both sound asleep.


	2. Early Morning Departure

Chapter 2: Early Morning Departure

At about 2:30 the next morning, Jonas was still lying awake staring at the ceiling and trying to relax. He didn't understand why he was so wound up that he couldn't fall asleep. After a few more minutes he gave up seeing that they all had to be up in about an hour anyway, and he made his way into the kitchen. Jonas didn't want to make coffee and risk waking the others prematurely so he found some juice in the refrigerator and, pouring himself a glass, sat on one of the bar stools and waited for everyone else to get up.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack woke up and after taking a shower, went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and look for something to have as a light breakfast. He was more than a little surprised to find Jonas there sitting on bar stool with his legs hanging in the air, sipping a cup of juice.

"Hey. I didn't know you were awake. You okay?" Jack asked quietly as Jonas turned to face him.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't manage to sleep for some reason so I finally decided to come in here and get something to drink while I waited for you guys to get up. You don't mind do you?"

"No, of course not. As long as you and Kianna are our guests, you can eat or drink anything you'd like. You don't have to ask. Me casa es su casa, that type of thing. So why do you think you were having trouble sleeping?"

"You know, I'm really not sure. I think it has something to do with what I've had going on recently. I haven't slept in two days and even though I'm completely exhausted I guess I'm used to staying awake for hours on end." Jonas said simply.

"Oh. Well hopefully you can get some rest on the plane. We do have a long flight ahead of us today."

"Yeah. Maybe I will sleep on the flight."

"I hear the showers running so the girls must be up. The coffee's done too. You want some?"

"Yeah. That'd be great. Maybe that'll jolt my system enough to where I can focus for the next couple of hours. I was going to make a pot of coffee when I woke up but I didn't want to wake everyone else too early."

"You didn't need to worry about that. We all had to get up early anyway. The girls should be ready before too long." Jack said as he looked up and saw Sam and Kianna walking into the kitchen. "Hey, there they are."

"Good morning. Looks like everyone's ready." Sam said cheerfully as she moved over to accept the cup of coffee that Jack held out to her.

"Sam, are you always so cheerful in the morning?" Jonas said, running a hand over his face wearily.

"I asked her the same thing just a few minutes ago." Kianna said, laughing as she hefted herself up onto the bar stool next to the one Jonas occupied.

"Well I guess we do think alike."

"Okay. Let's quit clowning so we can have a quick breakfast so we can gather our stuff. Teal'c's going to be here in about thirty minutes."

"That's great! The sooner we get ready, the sooner we can get going. I can't wait to get to Hawaii, nothing to do but relax on the beach, go snorkeling and several other fun things that are on our itinerary for the next week. It's a really good thing that we got all of our stuff together last night, Jack. Otherwise we'd be really strapped for time." Sam said enthusiastically, causing Jack to laugh and roll his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, obviously all of our stuff is ready too. All we need to do is grab our bags and put them in Teal'c's car and we're ready to go." Jonas said, feeling a little more alert for the moment.

Ten minutes later, they heard a car pull up in the driveway outside just as they finished cleaning up from breakfast and the doorbell rang. Jack headed through the living room to answer the front door.

"Good morning, O'Neill."

"Hey, Teal'c! You ready to roll out?" Jack asked as he moved from the door to allow Teal'c inside.

"Indeed."

A few minutes later, they all had their bags organized into the back of Teal'c's SUV and climbed in to get ready to head out. The first stop that they had to make on their way to the airport was to pick up Daniel and Sarah.

It didn't take long to get to Daniel's from Jack's place. When they got there, Jack climbed out of the passenger side of the car and headed up to the front door.

Daniel and Sarah had just finished double checking their luggage when the doorbell rang. They looked up eagerly, knowing who was there and anxious to get on the road. Daniel hurried through the living room and answered the door and was happy to see Jack there.

"Hey, Jack." Daniel smiled as he opened the door.

"Morning, Daniel. You two ready?" Jack grinned, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet in anticipation.

"Yeah. We've been ready for a couple of hours. Actually, we were just rechecking everything when you rang the bell. Let's get going."

"I agree with you. This vacation is going to be a great chance for all of us to relax, which is something we all could use given what we've been through over the past few months." Sarah smiled as she and Daniel picked up their bags and joined the fast growing group that had piled into Teal'c's SUV.

Cassandra Fraiser was running around wild with excitement. This was the farthest from Colorado that she had ever been since she had been brought to Earth five years before. She was so antsy that she was driving her adopted mother crazy and they hadn't even left the house yet.

"Cassie, will you please calm down honey. It's entirely too early in the morning for you to be so hyper. I know it's common for people to have rushes of adrenaline at times but I think you're taking it a little to the extreme." Janet said with a slight exasperation in her voice. She couldn't quite bring herself to be angry at her daughter because she had to admit to herself that she was more excited than normal.

"I can't help it, Mom. I'm just so psyched about this vacation. I've never been to Hawaii before and from what I've been reading on the Internet, it's going to be truly amazing. Plus I'm excited because I've never been on an airplane before." Cassie said eagerly as she repacked her backpack for at least the tenth time that morning.

Just as Cassie was forcing the zipper closed on her bag, Janet heard a knock on the door. She was going to answer the door but Cassie got there first, leaping up from the floor and dashing across the entryway.

"Hey, Sam! Good morning! When can we get going? I can't wait." Cassie fired off like a rocket as soon as she opened the door.

"Morning, Cassie. The sooner you come down out of this orbit you seem to be in and get your bags in Teal'c's car, the sooner we can get going." Sam grinned as Cassie grabbed her luggage and barreled past her, heading outside. "Good grief. I thought I was peppy and energetic this morning. That girl's got more energy than a Naquadah enhanced warhead."

"You're telling me. Cassie woke up at 2:00 this morning and started rummaging through her things. She's dumped and reloaded her backpack at least fifty times." Janet laughed as she picked up her own luggage and followed Sam out, locking the door behind her. "Now, what do you say we stop holding up the party."

"Sounds good to me."

As soon as everyone was ready and they had managed to cram nine people and a ton of luggage into Teal'c's vehicle as comfortably as possible, they set off on the short ride to the airport where they would be departing on the vacation of a lifetime.


End file.
